The End Where I Begin
by AquaRose77
Summary: Massie catches a certain someone cheating on her. This is how she feels... Before and After
1. Preface

**I thought of this idea while listening to The End Where I Begin by The Script. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Sometimes, tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes, your first scars won't ever fade, away_

Massie Block closed her tear-filled eyes and backed away from the scene. She needed to be alone for a while. Her tree, Branchy, stood tall when she got home. She placed a Katie & Kelly clad foot on a foothold and kept climbing until she reached the top. She could see over most of Westchester; the grounds below were her sub-ordinates, and she could stay above them. Why wasn't life like that? Why wasn't love like that? Why did there have to be times where you couldn't just rise above your problems? Her tears probably spoke her feelings to the crowd there. And, on her heart, the deepest, biggest scar hurt most of all.

How could he do such a thing to her? They had been together for so long; why did he want them to be over quickly? And she had been so foolish to think that he wouldn't do something like that again. The painful thing was that it was one of her best friends.

_Tried to break my heart_

_Well, it's broke_

Her heart felt like a thousand and one pieces on the floor, waiting to be swept up and probably thrown away. The first time that happened, she had hoped that it would be the last time, but, apparently, Fate had a cruel sense of love.

_Tried to hang me high_

_Well, I'm choked_

She felt like one of those people who were always being hanged: alone and dead. She heard her mother fretting about her inside the house, calling her name, screaming, crying. She did not mean to cause her stress, she really didn't, but she felt like an even more lifeless zombie. What good did it do if she crawled down from the tree and entered her house? She would be grounded – for making her mother stressed – and she would have to reply to so many IMs, too many for her to handle. Didn't they get it? She wanted to be alone, in her own worries and troubles.

_Wanted rain on me_

_Well, I'm soaked_

_Soaked to the skin_

The rain began falling, lightly at first, drizzling. Then, it became harder, heavier and more forceful. Thunder sounded in the background, and lightning was not far behind it. Remembering a few things from Science, she scrambled down the tree and into a small, underground cave she'd found for emergencies like these. Her hair was plastered to her face and she hugged her knees, trying to conserve body heat. She was so cold.

* * *

**Should I make it into a multi-chapter fic? Tell me what you think :)**

**-Amika :) x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you, ailes du neige (hope I got that right) for giving me this idea. I owe you one!**

* * *

**SOTM: The Scientist by Coldplay6)**

**QOTM: One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving. - Paulo Coelho**

**"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have everlasting life." (John 3:16)**

* * *

**∞ 1 ∞**

** four days earlier ∞**

**Octavian Country Day High (OCDH)**

**Geometry Class**

**Thursday, April 11****th****, 2013**

**8:34 am**

Massie Block crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, checking her reflection in her _YSL _compact mirror, checking for any breakouts from sitting for too long in a boring classroom. The teacher, Ms Lynn stood up front, wearing a grey suit and black pumps. In her head, Massie rated her 8 out of 10. Ms Lynn was probably talking about something that she probably should have been interested in, but she had better things to think of. Spring break was tomorrow, and she did not intend to travel this year. Exotic vacations were out and staying in Westchester was in.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see Ms Lynn glaring down at her. "Ms, Block, would you please care to explain to the class what I was saying?"

Massie snapped her compact shut and slipped it into her Marc Jacobs handbag, taking her time. She wasn't worried. The bell was due to ring in _3, 2, 1, RING_! Giving Ms Lynn a sugary-sweet, fake smile, she got up and politely pushed past her to exit the class. Geometry was the only class she had without anyone with whom she could actually associate herself.

She made her way to her next class, English, and watched the way everyone looked at her. Was it because of what she was wearing? No, she looked all right in a beige Calypso St. Barth Dawn Macramé top, a pair of blue True Religion jeans, a beige Coast Angelina blazer and matching Round Toe platformed stilettos. Then why was every one staring at her? Not the good staring, but the kind that she gave the LBRs whenever they attempted to try and copy models from the magazines. She had no problem with them trying to look designer and chic, but it was too much sometimes.

Mrs Andrews, the English teacher, had just opened up her notebook when Massie entered the classroom. She smiled timidly at her and made her way to the very back of the classroom, where she sat next to Olivia Ryan. Normally, she would have been disgusted, but ever since the PC disintegrated and each of the girls went to different schools – still in the Westchester area – Olivia had become one of her closest friends. Mrs Andrews had a strict "no-talking" rule in her class, even though it was the day before Spring Break and she had nothing to teach the students. All she was doing was helping those who had any questions, so her students were free to text as they pleased.

Massie's red iPhone buzzed. She had a new IM. Her red iPhone was for texting and IM-ing only, nothing else.

**Olivia R: R u excited abt S.B. tomorrow?**

**Mass B: Of course. 2 pure weeks of nothing.**

**Olivia R: Kemp said the boys want 2 meet us after sch 2day at B.**

**Mass B: Y?**

**Olivia R: Idk, ask one of them**

Massie lifted one eyebrow in amusement. The boys wanted to meet them after school at Briarwood. She thought that had all stopped in middle school, but she was mistaken. _I wonder if I'll see the girls there as well_, she thought. _I hope so. I miss them._

* * *

**The Academy for the Rich and Talented (TART)**

**The School Lawn**

**Thursday, April 11****th****, 2013**

**9:12 am**

Alicia Rivera sat down on one of the wooden park benches and put the BVLGARI sunglasses she had purchased only the day before. Instead of her usual all Ralph Lauren outfits – which she loved when Mass was with her – she wore a white Michael Kors off the shoulder jersey top – with a black vest underneath – , blue Ermanno Scervino shorts and a pair of blue, fabric flats from J. Crew. She paired the outfit with Reeds Black Diamond White Gold Halo earrings, a Valentino Rockstud cuff bracelet, and a black studded cross body bag.

It was supposed to be class time, but since they were vacating the next day, their teachers really couldn't care less what they did. Some of the students wandered off the site, and others – like Alicia – just sat around and did nothing. Alicia noticed a cute boy staring at her from afar: he had shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes, and he was the most wanted boy in the school. She liked him, but she had a duty to Josh. There was nothing wrong with a bit of harmless flirting, though, was there?

He made his way over to her. "Hi, Alicia, may I sit?"

"Sure, Austin, it's a free country." From all her years of dealing with boys, she had learned that what she had to do was to play hard to get, and to make them seem like you weren't interested. He sat on her right.

"So, Alicia, what are you doing for Spring Break?" Austin asked.

"Nothing really," she replied vaguely.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party I'm having on Monday."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled a little and watched his face light up.

"Great. Here's my number." He scrawled his number messily on a piece of paper and placed it in her outstretched hand. "You can call me if you need more info… or if you just wanna talk or something."

"Sure."

"Or… we could talk now if you'd like or something…"

She nodded. "Like what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"It's complicated. And classified." She winked at him. "Anything else?"

"Um, do you have a favourite colour?"

Alicia thought about this for a while. Actually, she wasn't thinking about the colour – she already knew it was navy blue – but she was rather watching Austin's mannerisms. He was running his fingers through his hair as he patiently waited for her to answer his question. That meant that he ran his fingers through his hair whenever he was waiting for something or someone. She could live with that. Josh always pinched his nose. She found that irritating sometimes.

"Navy blue," she finally responded.

"No way, that's my favourite too." He smiled, and she could see why all the girls were in love with him.

Her Android vibrated. It was a text.

**From: Josh**

**Meet at Briarwood around 3:30 – 4. Wanna meet up 4 something.**

**To: Josh**

**Sure, but y?**

Austin said to her, "I have to go, soccer practice. How about we meet up tomorrow or something?"

"Sounds like a date." She flipped her hair, smiled and walked away. She could feel him watching her as she made her way back into the building. Ah, spring break was going to be awesome.

* * *

**Abner Double Day (ADD)**

**Girls' Washroom**

**Thursday, April 11****th****, 2013**

**10:29 am**

Claire Lyons sighed as she locked herself in the girls' washroom stall. This was the third time today. Why did her father have to lose his job the very day the PC drifted apart? At least she'd still be in OCD. But, no, she was stuck at the public school ADD, where the students were mean and the teachers were even meaner. She missed her old life, before the PC split up. At least she could go to school without feeling the need to hide and wish for the day to be over already.

She was hiding from the 'Alpha' of ADD, a petite blonde named Caria. She was small, but she was like Massie: commanding and had to be obeyed by everyone. Like Mass had had a PC, Caria had the ADDAs (Abner Double Day A-Listers). They consisted of her best friend, Mellie, and two girls who would do anything for Mellie and Caria: Shanica and Shanisa. They were twins. Unlike Mass and the PC, the ADDAs didn't necessarily have designer clothing. Claire was the best dressed in the school, even with her old hand-me-downs from the PC days. Today, she wore a light yellow blouse, a red skirt and matching flats.

The washroom door opening told her that she had two choices: the first was to hide in the stall longer and pray that they wouldn't find her; the second choice was to go out there and defend herself. Which would Massie have done? The second choice, most definitely. It was time to face Caria. After all, they went on Spring Break tomorrow, and she heard the ADDAs talking about flying to Antigua (as if), so what did she have to lose?

She unlocked the stall door. It swung open, and she found herself face to face with the ADDAs. "Finally, she decides to show herself," Caria said.

"What do you want, Caria?"

The other ADDAs gasped. No one, except them, was allowed to call her Caria. To everyone else, it was Ms Hamilton, Madam, or Alpha. Claire scorned the thought. No true Alpha needed to be called an Alpha to know it was true.

"What did you just call me?"

"I believe I called you Caria. Unless you want me to call you something else, because I have quite a few… _names _I've been dying to call you."

"Listen to me, _loser_, this is my school. I don't think you realize this. This is my school, okay? You can't just come in here and expect everyone to obey you because you have fancy designer clothing and all. Do I make myself clear?"

Claire chuckled lightly and directed her attention to the other ADDAs. "Why are they here? Is the 'almighty' Caria too scared to come and talk to me by herself? Huh? Are you afraid I might _hurt _you_?" _Claire silently gave herself a pat on the back. Massie would have been proud. Massie would have congratulated her, and told her that she was improving.

She headed toward the door and, surprisingly, the ADDAs parted for her to pass. "Caria, am I on a quiz show?"

"No."

"Then don't question me. I have no intention to take over this _place _you call a school."

She walked out, satisfied with her performance. As she walked down the hallway and to her Science class, her black Sidekick tinkled. Or jingled, whatever. It was from Cam.

**CFish: Hey**

**CLyons: Hey**

**CFish: Meet me at Briarwood when u close. Important.**

**CLyons: Y?**

**CFish: Trust me. Just come.**

* * *

**The Montfort Ainsley Secondary School (MASS)**

**Training Field**

**Thursday, April 11****th****, 2013**

**12:28 pm**

Kristen Gregory panted as the MASS bus pulled into the parking lot. The soccer team, The Knights, had just finished playing a game against their rivals, The Packards. Why any school would name their team the Packards baffled her. Being the only girl on the team was hard, but she'd grown natural around the boys. They had also just finished creaming the Packards eleven goals to three. Kristen was the man – er, woman – of the match, so they were going out to celebrate later.

She climbed off the bus last and made a beeline to the girls washroom, where she changed into her uniform – yes, uniform – which was a pressed, white, collared shirt tucked into a grey skirt (with or without leggings), a red tie (yes, a tie), black flats or boots and the – optional – blazer, which Kristen decided to wear because she was a bit cold. After putting her personalized jersey from Manchester into the totally cute tote bag her mom had bought her, she walked out and went to the special classroom for the players. Almost all of them were there, especially her crush, Luke Wells. He was a HART, and he was so _nawt _taken.

"Kris, awesome match today!" The goalkeeper, Malc, gave her a high-five. "Just when I thought I'd die, you gave me a reason to live."

"Pssshh," a defender, Mark, said. "All she did was scoring the first goal… and the third… and the fifth, seventh, ninth and eleventh. Okay, so maybe she did play an awesome match."

"She was pretty good," Luke admitted. Kristen heart soared. Luke Wells thought _she _was _pretty good_.

The rest of the Knights filed into the classroom, talking about how they showed the Packards a thing or two.

"Kristen," the team captain, Sam, said, "you are an angel sent from God. Our prayers were answered. If you weren't here, we'd probably have lost…"

"20 to nothing," Malc suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam said.

"Aw, it was nothing." She felt the red creeping into her cheeks, but she held it back.

"And for that," Eli said, "we have decided to officially welcome you to the team."

They all circled around her, and she decided to be scared. For their sake. "Ooh, what are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see when we go out," Luke said. "We just thought circling you would make you scared."

"Impossible," she scoffed. "You can't scare me."

"Mhmm," the team chorused in reply.

"You can't."

"Is that a challenge, Gregory?" Sam asked, looking her squarely in the eye.

"Yes, it most definitely is a challenge. How about tomorrow? We'd be on Spring Break, so you guys will have all the time to plan your attempt on "Scary Movie".

"Oh, we'll do it," Parker said.

"I'd like to see you try."

Coach Turn walked into the classroom then, so everyone returned to his or her seats. In confusion, Kristen found herself sitting next to Luke. She smiled tentatively, and he smiled back.

Suddenly, her iPhone vibrated softly. It was a message from her ex, Griffin,

**Meet at B when u close. Don't ask y.**

* * *

**The Acting School for Amateurs (ASA)**

**The Cafeteria**

**Thursday, April 11****th****, 2013**

**1:12 pm**

Dylan Marvil lowered the frames of her Prada sunglasses. She sat at a table with her classmates, but she didn't really associate herself with them. Ever since leaving the PC and OCD, she hadn't been the social butterfly she used to be.

There was this girl in line for food, and she wore the exact same thing Dyl wore: an Elise Ryan Cornelly lace dress, a black Ponte blazer, black Christian Louboutin Daffodiles and a black Givenchy Quilted Envelope clutch. This would have been an abomination, back at OCD, but she didn't care. She was just surprised that someone else thought like her, in terms of fashion.

She was glad that Spring Break was tomorrow. The sooner she left school, the better. It was a boarding school, which mad her even sadder, because she was kept away from the love of her life. She missed hanging out at the Westchester Mall after school. All her clothes had to be shipped to her by either her mom, Ryan or Jamie. She would email them a list, and they'd buy it, as easy as that.

Her dorm members were less _ah-nnoying_ than she thought. There was Kara, who was this Emo chick, and she was surprisingly nice. She didn't look pale, or dark, or sinister. In fact, her favourite colour was pink, instead of black – which was what Dylan thought was her favourite colour. She had electric pink hair and green eyes.

Next was the bubbly one, Mica. Mica had an _ah-mazing _sense of fashion. She was definitely up-to-date with all the latest fashion trends, and she always had a spare outfit in her totally cute tote she carried around everywhere. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and because she was bubbly, she was stereotyped for being ditzy.

The last one was Milla. Milla was living proof that you could be smack-dab in the middle of the fire, and still survive. Two years ago, she had accidentally set herself on fire. How she did it, no one knew, but she claimed she knew what it was like to die. She made it her mission to live life to its fullest. She had black hair and even blacker eyes.

Dylan's Nokia buzzed in her clutch. It was a message from Kemp.

**Dyl, meet at B after sch. Drive directly there. Big surprise**

* * *

**This will be focused mainly on Mass, but I want you guys to get to know how their lives have been, and so you can guess who it was with that certain someone.**

**Untill we meet - er, update - again**

**xxx**

**Amika :)**


End file.
